


Nothing Special

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, NO SHAME HERE, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Shameless Cross-over porn, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, horny protronuses, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny goodness to go with the wonderful piece of art that is "Patronuses and a Tree Stump". Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patronuses and a Tree Stump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616395) by [TonyStarkIsARobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot). 



> 1\. Don't kill me. I deserve pain, but not death.  
> 2\. This goes against my nature, i told myself a while ago that i would never fall into the part of all fandoms that crosses their fandom with harry potter. Every fandom does this and i was never into it(still really arn't). But this is porn.....so yeah.   
> 2.5. I wrote this very late tonight and i have the flu. There are errors. I will fix them. DONT BE A PRICK(No, "I cant read this hogwash, your periods are not large enough" crap). However, feel free to kindly let me know if you see anything glaringly bad.   
> 3\. I am no apologizing.   
> 4\. Finally, this was written to accompany the beautiful works of TonyStarkIsARobot's "Patronuses and a Tree Stump" you should read it first, sets the mood and explains a little bit (it's is short and worth it so just do it.)
> 
>  
> 
> Read. Enjoy.Comment. Love me.

The two sat there for a minute, watching their protronus's go at like, well, animals. And yeah, Stiles fox was definitely a power top no matter how mentally challenged he may seem.

"Geez, look at him go…." stiles said, still mesmerized by what was going on.

"Please, its nothing special" Derek scoffed "I'm sure my wolf's just letting him have his fun. Now, can we please stop staring, it's kinda weird."

"Not special huh?" Stiles said, sounding dejected.

"No, NO! that's not what I meant, I just meant that-" Derek back peddled "crap Stiles, look at me, you know I love you!"

"Good" came his quick reply

"Wha-?"

The next thing he knew though he was flipped off the stump and onto the ground, his back to the grass. Stiles was pinning him there with both hands on his shoulders, knee slotted between Derek's legs while he grinned down at him with a sly look.

"So , gonna just let me have my foxy fun with yourself?" he purred.

"Well I mean, we really didn't discuss this" he said, and it really didn't help that Stiles was now rhythmically grinding his knee into Derek's crotch.

"I really don't think it requires much discussion" Stiles jeered, reaching down and popping the button on Derek's pants and sliding down the zipper.

"So, what's it going to be?" He asked, cupping Derek's straining erection through is brief's. "We can have wild. Animalistic. Sex. on the forest floor" he punctuated each word with a pump of Derek's cock "or we could get up and go back to our respective doorms" he loosened his grip and started to pull his hand away and Derek instinctively thrusted his hips upward, forcing his member into Stiles hand again with a moan. "That's what I thought" he grinned.

Stiles pulled his hand back and Derek whimpered at the lack of contact but Stiles just snorted and proceeded to flip Derek onto his stomach and pull his legs up so his ass was up in the air and his face was cushioned into his arms.

"Wait, Stiles, did you bring any lube?" Derek yelped when his pants and underwear were pulled down around his thighs.

"Of course silly, I always have it in my bag" he chirped before reaching into the small enchanted canvas sack he kept in his pocket and pulling out a small bottle.

"I'll keep that in mind for future occasion" Derek grunted.

He heard the pop of the cap and turned his head to watch Stiles carefully slick up his fingers with lube before returning it to his sack. Stiles carefully ran his fingers over Derek's hole, causing him to full body shiver at the coolness of the touch.

"You know" Stiles said, prodding at Derek's puckered hole with one finger "I think it's more fun like this, don't you think?" he asked.

Derek was about to reply but Stiles chose that moment to press his finger all the way in to the knuckle and all that came out was a loud moan mixed with a growl.

"Sorry, too sudden?" Stiles quipped, flexing his finger against Derek's prostate to earn another growl.

The sadistic little bastard was enjoying this, he thought to himself.

"You said that out loud." Stiles teased, now building a rhythm, pumping his finger in and out of Derek's ass.

"Fuck" was his only reply.

"I fully intend to, but first-" he cut off, adding a second finger to the routine "I think we got do this for a few more minutes."

Stiles pumped his two fingers, curling them against his prostate every other thrust to earn whatever noise he could out of the werewolf.

"Fuck, Stiles, just fuck me already!" he begged.

"Well, if you insist. Roll over." He gave the command, Derek did as he was told, rolling over on his back and shimmying the rest of the way out of his pants and pulling off his shirt and vest while Stiles did the same.

Stiles undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his very hard and leaking member. He used his slick hand to give himself a few pump before positioning himself between Derek's legs and lining up with his hole.

"You ready?" he asked

"I swear to god if you do-"

Stiles cut him off, thrusting hard and bottoming out in the first go.

"Holy fuck! Derek you tight as hell" he choked out, leaning down to let Derek wrap his arms around him.

"Fuck Stiles, just move already!" he growled out, letting his eyes flash red. He tightened his grip on Stiles's shoulders and locked his legs around the other boys waist.

Stiles was happy to oblige, arching his back and pulling out to the tip before slamming back into place. He kept the rhythm going with long hard thrust, the sound of skin slapping on skin as his hips snapped back and forth.

Derek felt himself loosing a bit of control, his claws popping out and teeth getting a little sharper. He tried to reign them back in but it was no use. Then Stiles struck changed his angle and struck a hard thrust against his prostate and he lost it completely, claws digging in against Stiles shoulder blades, just breaking the skin.

"Fuck Derek, you fucking claws!" Stiles yelled out mid thrust.

"I'm sorry" he huffed out.

"Don't be, just go with it. " Stiles grunted, striking Derek's prostate again to achieve the same result.

Stiles was picking up the pace now, with Derek's claws digging into him, pistoning his hips into Derek, eye's gone wild, hands pressing deep bruises into his hips that healed over and over again. Derek leaned into the crook of Stile's neck, nipping at the skin there with his teeth, leaving red marks that would fade to purple. He could feel his orgasm building, he was going to cum completely untouched.

With one final thrust Derek was coming between them, thick long ropes of cum landing on his abs and Stiles's even as Stiles himself kept his pace, pounding into Derek until he started to loose all sense of rhythm and his thrusts began to stutter, with one final thrust he pressed himself as deep as possible and let out a loud cry as he released himself deep inside of his lover. Derek could feel himself filling with Stiles's warmth.

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek before pulling out. Leaning down, he cupped Derek's jaw and pulled him into a deep heated kiss.

"That was definitely fun." he said.

"Shh no talking, you'll wake them up" he said, nodding in the direction of the two protronus's, the Wolf wrapped protectively around the fox as they slept.

Derek curled his arms around Stiles before rolling them both onto their sides. He reached for his pants, pulling his wand out of the back pocket to cast a quick protective charm over the area before nuzzling against the already sleeping boy and nodding off for a quick nap.


End file.
